


Motherfucking Hallmark Moment

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really needs to let Steve know how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherfucking Hallmark Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [here](http://h50-flashfic.livejournal.com/14509.html#cutid1) for the h5o flashfic community challange: celebrations

They don't make a greeting card for it. There is no ritual, no instruction manual, and certainly no Wikipedia page to help you figure out how to tell the dude you're secretly in love with that you're suddenly gay, but only for him.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Let's get in your bed  
and have a good screw

Danny lets his head bang down upon his desk and doesn't look up when the door to his office opens.

"You all right there?" It's Kono.

Danny says he is without lifting his head.

"We're going for beers, on Steve. You coming out?"

"No." Danny does not repeat the phrase 'coming out' because it is just too on the nose.

Kono leaves his office and he knows whats going to happen, and he knows what he's going to say when it happens, and part of him wants to run away, but he mans up and sits up. Steve strides through the door with a concerned look on his face--and, boy howdy, is Danny ever going to tell him exactly what his problem is.

"Danny? What's--"

"No." Danny gets up and marches right up to Steve. "You listen. I talk. Sit down."

"Bossy," Steve says, but he sits down in a chair. He looks vaguely curious, possibly amused. Danny suspects that soon Steve might look alarmed, maybe even disgusted, but Danny has to get this out in the open before the pressure of it kills him.

"Here's the thing. I'm kind of in love with you and your crazy shennanigans, and your shirtlessness, and your goofy ass grins, and your tattoos, and your leaping without looking, and I know you probably don't want to hear about it, but I needed to just say it to you once. So, if you want me to go back to HPD, I'm fine with that."

Steve stares without blinking and then says the worst possible thing. "What?"

"You heard me just fine and I am not going to humiliate myself further for your entertainment." Danny strides out of his office and out to his car, where he discovers he doesn't have his keys. Steve has his keys. And fuck his life sideways with a chainsaw. He'll call a cab before he goes back and gets his keys from Steve.

Danny is going to miss Kono and Chin and the work they do, but most of all he is going to miss Steve, Steve's terrifying driving, Steve shooting people, Steve being Steve, smelling like Steve, looking like he does--even the little patch of gray hairs above his right ear.

The night air is balmy and drags against Danny's skin in a way that makes him feel more alone than ever. Except Steve is suddenly holding Danny's elbow and steering him around to the passenger side. He says nothing, but unlocks the car and gently shoves Danny into the seat and Danny's wondering what the hell he is up to and if Steve is homicidal, he's playing it awfully close to the vest. And really. Steve doesn't do close to the vest. He does grenades in your glove box, heart on his sleeve, veins throbbing in his neck. There is a hot rush in Danny's stomach and he can't not hope a little, and when your hope is framed by a double negative, that's really fucking sad.

Steve gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. He raises an eyebrow at Danny until he puts on his seat belt.

"Ok. I give up. Where are we going?" Danny says.

"Out to dinner." Steve makes a right turn. "Just you and me."

"Why?" Danny's mind is slow to catch up with the heat in his belly. "I mean what for?"

"We're celebrating our anniversary." Steve pouts a little as if Danny has forgotten his birthday.

"We don't have an anniversary, Steven."

"We do too. We're exactly a year away from the anniversary of our first date."

"See," Danny says once his brain has caught up with his gut, "this is why I love you. You're completely and utterly ridiculous. Only you would say something that sappy and expect me to fall at your feet."

"I think you meant charming," Steve says. "You find me utterly charming."

So help him, he does. Danny nods, feeling easy in his skin for the first time in months. There is a new tightness, an anticipation crawling around and stinging all his hair follicles, electrifying him, but it's good. It's all good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos really do keep me writing. Concrit is absolutely welcome in comments too.


End file.
